Marco Flace: Rookie Seeker
by shadowdawg96
Summary: In this Story a prodigy seeker Marco Flace Finally turns 11 and will be able to try out for his schools Quidditch team. He will learn magic, friendship, trust, sportsmanship, and danger.


**Marco Flace: Rookie Seeker**

**Author Notes.**

This story takes place 80 years after Tom .M. Riddle (Voldemort) died. During these years there were changes in the wizard society by the new minster of magic Arthur Wesley. The Minister of magic loved muggels because of that he wanted to be more like them. The Wizard council rejected must of his ideas but there were a few they aloud. Like children ages 6-10 would learn math, grammar, and history of the muggels. But when they reached age 11 they will officially begin there 1st year. Also like the muggels he wanted different schools for different ages.11-13 was Beginner magic School. And ages 14-17 was advanced magic school.

In this Story a prodigy seeker Marco Flace Finally turns 11 and will be able to try out for his schools Quidditch team. He will learn magic, friendship, trust, sportsmanship, and danger.

* * *

I would deeply appreciate that you would send me some OC's. If you would like to please look at this example below.

Name: Marco Flace

With or Wizard :(girl or boy) Wizard

Age: (11-13)11

Position: (fan, coach, chaser, keeper, seeker or beater) seeker

Goal: To Beat All my father's records

Good or Bad: Good

Special Move (I have an example for all of these)

Seeker: Roller costar (goes up high then goes down in front of opponent.)

Keeper: (Make it a move that involves blocking) Head Butt Crush (blocks the quaffle and sends straight to the ground.

Chaser: (stealing, passing ,or shot ) Shot: Bullet Shot(Really fast throw) Pass: Bullet Pass (goes pass every one in till it reaches the target. Steal: Uppercut (punches the quaffle out of the opponent's hands.

Beater: (combo, single) Single :Bullet Hit (hits opponent with speed and strength that knocks the opponent of his broom)combo: Fake and stab (one person hits throws the bludger in front while the other throws at the back)

Broom: Bullet 17(Speed, control, able to go really high, reflex , or all around) Speed

Physical appearances: Small with a little build. Blue eyes dirt blond hair. And seeker goggles.

Regular clothes: Blue t-shirt with a golden snitch on it, glasses blue and black shoes ,and black jeans.

Number: 17

* * *

Marco's Big Day

Today was an important day for Marco Flace. It was his 11th birthday, and he would be able to go to London's beginner magic school. He would be starting his first year and for two reasons he was happy about it. One he had been learning muggle(Humans that have no magical abilities) subjects for the past five years. Second he will be able to be on a Quidditch(a sport in the wizarding word that involves 4 balls,and 7 people on broomsticks) team.

Marco was a prodigy seeker his father Marcus Flace said he rode his first broom at 3 years old.

His father is said the best seeker since Harry Potter. His father plays for the international England team. As Marco thought of this he herd the sweet voice of his mother Jane Flace. Wake up birthday boy said Mrs .Flace. Marco groaned. Mrs. Flace sighed Marco wake up its your birthday remember she said. Marco sat up slowly and mutter whatever. But got out of bed anyway. He saw his his mother smiling at him. His mother was a plump short women with long curly blonde hair with shocking blue eye. She was wearing her usual purple and green robes. Mrs. Flace making sure that Marco was staying up left the room.

15 minuets later he was dressed and showered. He looked at him self in the mirror saw his blue eyes,and medium length dirt blond hair. He had little build and he was wearing a blue shirt with a golden snitch own it, black pants, blue and black shoes ,and seeker goggles on his head. After making sure that he was fully dressed, and well groomed he went down stairs.

When he reached downstairs he saw his mother reading the Daily Prophet. Usually he would see his father there but his father went on tour with with team the had just won the Quidditch world cup.

His mother saw him and said Marco tonight for your party I invited your beat friend Reese Gormen. Also your uncle David and cousin Alison are coming for dinner. Marco was relived the party s at this house usually had 70 people. Marco liked to have small party's but usually people come jut because of his dad but he wasn't going to be here this time. Also your letter from the school came in 5 miuates ago. Marco said quietly under his breath yes! She handed him his letter.

_Dear Mr. Flace _

_We have got your letter wanting to have a career in quidditch we have excepted you in that field In learnig. You will have sevral classes in that involves Quidditch as well as basic magic studies you along with 159 other students will be sorted into 16 different houses. You and 9 other students will share a room and share you __are curious in what houses there are listed below. _

Brave Griffons

Clever Ravens

Crushing Trolls

Depressing Demontors

Graceful Hippogriff

Holy Phoenix

Hoping Toads

Hunting Centaurs

Loyal Badgers

Pesky Pixies

Protecting Patronus

Riddling Sphinx

Sinister Snakes

Unperceptive Boggarts

Wild Dragons

Wise Owls

The way you will be sorted is that you and 159 other students will go through 1 week of training before you are sorted. Hope you have a good summer .

From The England school for witchcraft and wizardry beginner magic school.

* * *

Hope you all liked me first chapter. Also I would appreciate advice and reviews. Please send me characters also I have a poll up that will decide what team he will be on it will also decide what his personalty be like. Also this is my first fan fiction so please don't be to critical.


End file.
